<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《３と８》之《唇膏與可愛》 by ju_ri_1101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150685">《３と８》之《唇膏與可愛》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ju_ri_1101/pseuds/ju_ri_1101'>ju_ri_1101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《少爺》 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SixTONES (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ju_ri_1101/pseuds/ju_ri_1101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《少爺》 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《３と８》之《唇膏與可愛》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>北斗有時候並不明白為何JESSE偏偏就是把他的房間留下來了，說是陳舊也算不上，有大班傭人打理得宜的房間跟自己離開的那天根本沒兩樣，裡面殘留著一種禁忌又說不清的味道，似是一種所有人，特別是JESSE，不願提起卻又不願改變的膠著狀態，凝滯的空氣裡是過去每秒瘋狂的證據，北斗卻覺得懷念又想逃開，但發現自己早已作繭自綁。</p><p>「……JES……你到底想幹什麼」</p><p>北斗忍受著JESSE在自己的身體上的恣意妄為，他們並沒有半點兒僭越，沒有真的發生關係，但北斗總覺得JESSE只是利用自己最後一分的理智，故意種種為難和撩撥自己，好等待某一天自己終究受不了，便會重新向他搖尾乞憐。</p><p>JESSE最終還是沒有選擇跟慎太郎的妹妹住在他太過熟悉的別墅裡，被翻新過的每間房間都變成了JESSE和其他玩伴的祕密基地，唯獨只有北斗的那間，JESSE從來不許任何人走進去，頂多是交代傭人給它定時打掃一下，北斗不願猜測JESSE這種故作眷戀背後的真實意義到底為何，他只知道也許自己已經受不了再度走進這裡。</p><p>恤衫幾乎是全敞開著，走進這房間後北斗就有點兒認命的感覺，他只能一再接受著JESSE的玩弄，一如他其他的玩物，JESSE親過他的眼瞼，那顫抖著的睫毛受過JESSE溫熱的洗禮，再將那燥動移向眼角、臉頰、鼻尖，卻沒有如北斗所猜的一樣落在自己的唇上。</p><p>「這是我家的新產品，北斗的嘴唇不是挺乾燥的嗎？是連買潤唇膏的錢也沒有嗎？」</p><p>JESSE輕地說著刺耳，北斗沒有回答離開松村家後的他到底有沒有買潤唇膏的錢，他忍受著JESE這種似是而非的諷刺和挑逗，將吻落在自己的脖子上吸吮用力再烙上瘀紅，反覆的刺激裡讓他的喉間都是紅點，北斗努力不作任何反應，垂死掙扎。</p><p>然後JESSE的吻便落到他的胸口，那變得淡白的痕跡上，JESSE盯著看的眼睛閃現憐愛，北斗讓自己不要心軟也不要相信，沒想到JESSE便從他的西裝口袋裡掏出一樣精美的唇膏，毫不在意地在北斗面前扭開，讓殷紅劃上那淡白，映襯血色地讓那些醜陋的字母變得更為可怕。</p><p>「……JES」</p><p>你是在懺悔嗎？</p><p>北斗沒敢問出來，自從那晚上不曉得為何JESSE在那惡名昭彰的酒吧街上找到自己，他便似乎下定決心再度與自己糾纏，JESSE在當晚便讓助手把他工作的酒吧買下來，北斗只好換到別的酒吧去，結果JESSE又再度將那新的酒吧買下來，如此反覆，是現在工作酒吧的社長風磨跟自己說，讓他放棄。</p><p>『這條街上的酒吧幾乎無人不認識你是LEWIS家的小情人，我勸你還是乖乖就範吧』</p><p>北斗說，那麼他就換個城市；風磨說，人家都已經盯上你了，為了你買下每一家你工作的酒吧，就是確保你要活得好好工作得快樂順道也可以讓你欠他人情，你以為換個城市就能避開他嗎？</p><p>北斗再說，那麼我離開日本；風磨卻只是笑了笑，問道：『那麼你有足夠的錢麼？』</p><p>北斗這便安靜了下來，他沒有錢，也壓根沒辦法反抗JESSE，可能是一種從小到大的習慣，他不曾試過從JESSE身邊離開，JESSE結婚那天，他便已將他這一生的勇氣付諸東流。</p><p>的確是白費了，誰都知道他根本就沒辦法活在沒有JESSE的世界裡，只是他看不透，他以為JESSE沒有自己也過得很好。</p><p>「……唔！」JESSE知道他有說話哽在嘴邊，那麼就一直讓它留在裡面，被柔軟封住的嘴唇讓人想哭，北斗錯愕又震驚，震驚自己無法推開這過份又欺人太甚的JESSE，舌尖催促著自己的進入還是老樣子的霸道，北斗想過無數次的交歡裡JESSE根本沒有在意對象是誰，他以前就從來沒有看到過自己，北斗被掰開貝齒，緊貼的濕潤讓他輕喘起來，JESSE掐住他的臉頰不讓他從自己身邊逃開半分，北斗嗚咽著，手裡想要掙扎JESSE馬上便將他抱緊，那血色的字跡在JESSE的恤衫上留下痕跡，似是種偷情的鐵證，也的而且確，他們正在進行這種事情。<br/>
「北斗，你變得可愛了」</p><p>過去的北斗一直百般順從著自己，所以讓他看不見他。</p><p>過去的北斗一直忍讓自己，所以他根本不當是什麼。</p><p>過去的北斗一直深愛著自己，所以他才不斷錯過。</p><p>但JESSE明白過來了，等到眼前這個在自己婚禮上連道別都不說的人離開，又一再試圖從自己身邊消失的北斗再次被自己掐在手中親吻的時候，他有點兒驚訝為什麼他的理解來得這麼遲。</p><p>這個北斗不喜歡自己，這個北斗一直反抗自己，這個北斗想從自己身邊跑得遠遠。</p><p>卻是他最喜歡的北斗。</p><p>「太遲了，JES」</p><p>是個不斷地拒絕自己的北斗，反而更值得去愛。</p><p>「北斗，我們沒辦法重來嗎？」JESSE說得委屈，在北斗的耳窩中轟然炸開，北斗不會回答，怎麼想他和JESSE之間都應該是句號，卻從來沒想過有一天JESSE會在自己的面前哀求，反過來的角色讓他手足無措，他被JESSE抱在懷裡，赤裸的身體聽見了JESSE跳躍的心臟，激烈地朝著自己提出要求，他抿住嘴唇，垂低視線。</p><p>答案是不，但他說不出來。</p><p>「唇膏……沾到你的恤衫上了」</p><p>北斗的聲線在顫抖，他伸出手，點了點JESSE的恤衫，隱隱約約的血色痕跡在恤衫上過份明顯，JESSE放開自己，沒有回答。</p><p>「你這樣回去，慎太郎的妹妹要傷心吧」</p><p>是種提示，也是種警告，卻JESSE只是翻身將北斗壓到床上，並脫下了自己的恤衫。</p><p>「對啊，所以我不打算回去」</p><p>我可愛嗎？</p><p>我的可愛，大概是來自我的自私吧。</p><p>JESSE俯身下來，北斗順從地閉上雙眼接受。</p><p>「北斗，為什麼你不願意接受我，卻一再跟著我回到這裡了？」</p><p>北斗沒有回答，在被JESSE吻得只能發出哽咽的時候，他想起了那個晚上，JESSE親手以鎅刀劃下的名字，那種血肉被翻弄的疼痛和快感，居然都在那枝唇膏勾勒自己的一瞬，全都被挑動起來。</p><p>其實並不需要這種顯而易淺的答案。</p><p>3 words, 8 letters.</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
忘了發上來了W<br/>
這系列大約只是3&amp;8的外傳(?)吧<br/>
反正也沒有特定走向<br/>
間中被雜圖什麼勾起靈感就寫一下<br/>
這次的靈感是JES的D&amp;G唇膏廣告!<br/>
啊~裡面的他實在太少爺了W<br/>
完全是高地生日派對的樣子哎!!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>